1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a T arithmetic circuit, and more particularly to a ternary T arithmetic circuit based on adiabatic Domino logic.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the integrated circuit technology, the route area has been a primary factor restricting the chip area. The theory of the multi-valued logic provides an effective way for decreasing the area of the internal wiring and the area of the chip. Meanwhile, when dealing with the same amount of information, the number of the transmission lines for the multi-valued signals carrying with a large amount of information is much less than that for the binary signals, thereby effectively improving the space utilization and the time utilization of the circuit, and thus, the study of the multi-valued logic has attracted more and more attention in recent years. As a generally used multi-valued operator, T operator is capable of realizing the operation set of multi-valued algebraic completion, and the formation of T operation algebraic is very important for the study of the multi-valued logic. The T operation circuit is able to fulfill any multi-valued logic circuit by constructing the T operation network and is one of the basic multi-valued circuit units.
Compared with the static CMOS circuit, the Domino circuit is advantageous in the area and the speed, thereby being much widely applied in the modern high performance microprocessor. However, the Domino circuit has a relatively high switching activity due to the periodic precharge and discharge, and thus, the energy consumption of the Domino circuit is relatively high. An adiabatic circuit (namely energy recovery circuit) adopts the AC pulse power and utilizes a method including transmitting the energy from the power supply to the node capacitance and then returning the energy to the power supply rather than the conventional method that includes transmitting the energy to a node capacitance from the power supply and then to the ground. Thus, the conventional energy is prevented from being directly converted into the consumption of heat energy, and most of the energy is returned to the power supply for a next cycle of utilization, thereby largely decreasing the power consumption of the circuit.
Thus, it is desired to combine the adiabatic technology and the Domino logic to the T operation circuit to develop a ternary T arithmetic circuit based on an adiabatic Domino logic.